


Stupid.

by Jelliiroll



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst, Kleinsen (Heavily implied), M/M, Pining Jared, Post-Good For You, also i wrote this in 20 minutes at 2am, its only rated T for the swearing, so I’m sorry if this is bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jelliiroll/pseuds/Jelliiroll
Summary: Jared gets his heart broken.





	Stupid.

**Author's Note:**

> This is dumb I’m sorry

* * *

Stupid.

  
Stupid stupid stupid stupid stupid.

It was stupid.

  
How could he ever think Evan would like him back? Especially after how he constantly treated him.

  
Of course Evan would just leave him behind once he was no longer useful.

  
And that’s exactly what he did.

  
Crushed.

  
Left behind.

  
By that boy. That fucking boy.

  
After all that he did.

  
He still loved Evan, and that’s why it hurt the most.

  
Evan and his stupid fucking bright blue eyes that sparkled when he ranted on about trees, his dumb trademark blue polo and khakis, his faintly noticeable freckles. He was perfectly imperfect, and Jared loved him.

  
But he was left behind.

  
It was clear Evan no longer cared about him.

  
All he ever wanted was to be at least Evan’s friend. But he couldn’t even manage that without royally fucking up like he always did.

  
Words rung through the back of his mind.

  
_No one deserves to disappear._

  
Bullshit.

  
It was bullshit.

  
Bullshit, because Jared wanted and deserved nothing more than to disappear at that very moment.  
His one and only real friend, the one who never rolled their eyes when he entered the room, or scoffed when he made jokes, or talked shit about him behind his back - Evan Hansen - was now no longer his friend. It was apparent.

He glanced at his laptop and opened it. He pulled up his chat with Evan and typed up different messages to send.

  
“You fucking suck, you know that?”

  
Delete.

  
“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole-“

  
Delete.

  
“You broke my hea-“

_Delete._

  
Jared couldn’t bring himself to send a single message. Instead, he closed his laptop and looked down at his lap. He hadn’t noticed he was crying until it was too late, and the tears had started to pour.

  
Evan Fucking Hansen.

  
What an asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> P.S. The spacing is probably kinda weird but idk how to fix it ://


End file.
